Cuando Cae la Noche
by Flor de cerezo13
Summary: Era la chica mas fea de la escuela, humillada por todos. Pero eso cambio cuando cambie mi físico Soy la modelo mas deseada del momento pero tengo hay un detalle. Cobrar venganza de aquella persona que me he enamorado perdidamente ¿quien es? Brandon Wilson un chico popular y multimillonario que fue mi amor en la secundaria. Y lo haré caer ante mi belleza cueste lo que cueste.
1. Chapter 1

1

¿Se han preguntado cómo sería ser la linda de toda la escuela? Traer a miles de hombres a tus pies era algo que siempre habría querido pero lamentablemente eso no sería capaz para mí. Bueno siempre fui la "fea" de toda la escuela por tener granos en todo el rostro, no me vestía muy "femenina" que digamos y siempre me hacía burla por tener lentes enormes.

Era muy tímida con la gente pero uno de mis grandes errores fue enamorarme de Brandon Wilson….

Brandon Wilson el chico más popular de toda la escuela por ser el más atractivo, por ser el hijo del más grande empresario de ropa en todo el mundo, muchas dirían "¡wow!" pero para mí era mucho más que eso desde que entramos a secundaria y me toco estar en las mismas clases que el he estado perdidamente enamorada de él. Lamentablemente no era su perspectiva para el que digamos porque con el paso del tiempo seguía enamorada de el incluso hasta más pero todo cambio cuando todos del salón me humillaban y jugaban conmigo no sabían que me dolía que me dijeran "solamente eres un juego fea" o "aléjate de mí se me pegara lo horrenda".

Un día tome la iniciativa y desaparecí de sus vidas incluso la de Brandon Wilson.

Pero ahora todo cambio ahora soy una de las chicas más hermosas del todo el mundo y la más deseada por los hombres; pero simplemente tenía un nombre que rondaba en mi cabeza y ese era "Brandon Wilson" ahora el no jugaría conmigo ya, no soy la "fea" como todos decían de mí. Ahora soy una mujer diferente, Stella fuerte que no se dejaría "caer tan fácilmente" o eso creía yo.

Ahora todos están a mis pies pero quiero que el chico que me enamore perdidamente este a mis pies.

…..:- ¿Otra vez pensando? – dijo mi mejor amiga

Lo siento Flora – dije volteando a verla – sabes que es inevitable que piense

Flora: Lo sé – dijo riendo - ¿en que estabas pensando?

Ya sabes lo mismo – dije tranquila guiñándole el ojo

Flora: ¿Todavía sigue en pie sobre tu venganza? – dijo tranquila mirándome

No cambiare de opinión – dije segura quiero que todas aquellas personas se arrepientan de sus palabras

Flora: Eres una loca ¿lo sabias? – dijo sentándose a mi lado

Lo sé pero así me quieres – dije sacándole la lengua mientras ella reía

Desde que desaparecí de la escuela, cambie totalmente, hice ejercicio, deje crecer mi cabello, mi rostro ya no tiene acné, cambie todo de mí. También me había cambiado de escuela y ahí fue como conocí a Flora mi mejor amiga desde entonces hemos estado juntas muchos años, ella también modela conmigo, estamos en la misma agencia de modelaje. Vivimos juntas en un departamento, somos inseparables; nos contamos todo, ella sabe sobre mi venganza que he estado planeando desde hace varios años y ella me apoya.

Flora: Bueno es hora de arreglarnos – dijo dándome un beso en mi frente

Es cierto tenemos la cita con Jack – dije tranquila recordando que teníamos una cita hoy

Hoy sabríamos quien sería la portada de una revista de una empresa famosa a nivel mundial.

Flora: No cambias Stella – dijo caminando hacia su habitación

Es hora que comience mi venganza – dije riendo un poco mientras me ponía de pie

Brandon.

¿Es necesario que sea yo quien escoja la cara para la portada de la empresa? – dije fastidiado mirando a mi padre en la oficina del manager de las modelos

Sr Wilson: Si como eres el dueño de tu empresa debes hacerlo Brandon – dijo tranquilo mirándome

No sé por qué debo escoger la modelo si esta Chimera para eso (si mi novia desde la secundaria) – dije molesto mirando a mi padre que está tranquilo

Sr Wilson: Debo admitir que Chimera es hermosa pero no es modelo entiéndelo Brandon necesitamos a gente preparada aunque sea tu novia pero no es modelo – dijo un poco molesto mirándome – fin de la conversación ahora no hables hasta que lleguen

Solo di un gruñido molesto, él no es el dueño de la empresa. ¡El dueño de la empresa soy yo! , Fui yo quien creo la empresa no el.

En fin di un suspiro y me calle, me acerque a una de las sillas donde normalmente seria las reuniones de la agencia. A decir estaba algo nervioso por saber a quién debo escoger para la portada de la empresa.

Jack: Perdonen la demora – dijo un señor de cabello castaño claro con lentes, alto, delgado que tenía en sus manos varios papeles

Sr Wilson: No se preocupe Sr Jack – dijo tranquilo poniéndose de pie mientras le extendía una mano para saludarlo

Jack: El gusto es mío Sr Wilson – dijo sonriendo aceptando el saludo – tu debes ser Brandon no es así

Así es – dije serio ajustando mi corbata

Jack: Bueno no deben tardar las chicas así que tomen asiento por favor – dijo tranquilo sentándose en una silla

Sr Wilson: Es una linda agencia nunca imagine que sería tan exitosa – dijo sonriéndole aquel manager de esas chicas

Jack: Bueno debo admitirlo – dijo un poco avergonzado esta agencia estaba a punto de cerrarse pero gracias a mis dos chicas preferidas creció bastante pero principalmente una chica en especial

¿Quién? – dije curioso mirándolo

Realmente quería saber quién es esa chica que habla.

Jack: Cuando vengan joven Brandon – dijo sonriéndome

Paso media hora y seguíamos esperando hasta que tocaron la puerta en eso Jack se puso de pie para abrir la puerta dejando ver a dos chicas, a una chica yo la conozco porque es prometida de uno de mis mejores amigos pero aquella chica que entro me quede embobado, es realmente hermosa y sexy.

Piel blanca, cabello largo, bonitas piernas, cara ¡jodidamente sexy!, labios muy definidos y deseables. Es sexy aquella rubia pero por alguna razón me recuerda a alguien pero no se a quién pero no importa es hermosa.

Flora: Perdonen la demora – dijo apenada mirándonos

…:- Había tráfico en tres cuadras antes de la agencia – dijo aquella chica hermosa

Sr Wilson: No se preocupen – dijo tranquilo mirándolas

Era imposible no dejar de verla.

Jack: Bueno comencemos la reunión – dijo sonriendo mientras Flora y aquella chica se sentaban

Sr Wilson: Bueno quisiéramos ver las fotos para la portada de la revista – dijo emocionado mirando al manager de ambas

Jack: Claro tengan – dijo tranquilo entregándonos un sobre que contenían las fotos

Era inevitable no dejar de admirar la foto de aquella chica, lucia hermosa sentada en un sillón con un hermoso vestido color rojo pasión, tenía el cabello atado en una cola de caballo, el vestido tenía un sexy escote que eso hacía que se viera sexy e hermosa, sus labios color rojo.

Sr Wilson: Esta decidido – dijo mirándome de reojo – Stella será la cara de la portada de la revista

Jack: Muy bien entonces vamos a hacer negocios – dijo sonriendo mientras todos se ponían de pie dejándonos a solas a Stella y a mi

Stella: Entonces trabajare con usted joven Brandon – dijo con una sonrisa seductora

Digo lo mismo – dije coqueto mirándola

Stella: ¿Nos conocemos? – dijo poniéndose de pie para sentarse en la mesa a lado mío

No lo creo – dije negando mi cabeza – es la primera vez que te conozco

Stella: Entonces por ser la bienvenida déjeme darle un obsequio – dijo sentándose en mis piernas mientras mordía su labio

¿Qué clase de obsequio? – dije coqueto acariciando su pierna mientras seguía mirándola

Stella: Bueno este – dijo besando mis labios por la cual me deje besar

Sus labios eran lo mejor que había besado en mi vida actual que llevo, jamás había sentido esta sensación ni las chicas que he estado ni incluso Chimera que es mi novia me había besado de esa firma, ella besa diferente.

Stella: Bueno este fue mi obsequio – dijo poniéndose de pie mientras caminaba hacia la puerta – adiós jefe

Dijo eso y salió de la oficina dejándome con miles de cosas, esta chica está logrando muchas cosas.

Nueva historia y espero les guste.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Flora: ¡No lo puedo creer Stella! – dijo riéndose a carcajadas

Lo sé ni yo lo puedo creer – dije sonriendo

Flora: Quien diría que lo hayas besado Stella – dijo guiñado su ojo izquierdo mientras mantenía una sonrisa picara

Lo se eso es parte de mi venganza – dije satisfecha recordando el beso que le di a Brandon

Habíamos llegado al departamento después de la reunión que hubo con Jack, el padre de Brandon y Brandon. Al estar sentadas en la sala le conté a Flora que había besado a Brandon y como era de esperarse grito como loca y quería cada detalle de lo que había sucedido estando solos.

Flora: Bueno ya que me dijiste que lo besaste ¿que sucederá después? - dijo tranquila mirándome

Que caiga ante mí – dije sonriendo – él se moriría por mi Flora

Flora: Tanto quieres que todos paguen por lo que te habían hecho – dijo dando un suspiro y después sonrió

Quiero que caigan ante mí – dije segura – no lo estaría haciendo pero ellos se lo buscaron

Flora: Lo sé y cuentas conmigo – dijo sonriéndome con ternura mientras tomaba mi mano

No sé qué haría sin ti Flora – dije sonriéndole a mi mejor amiga

Flora: Somos mejores amigas – dijo tranquila

Bueno es hora de que me vaya a dormir – dije sonriendo poniéndome de pie – mañana tengo que estar temprano en la empresa

Flora: ¡Descansa! – dijo gritándome mientras caminaba hacia mi habitación

A la mañana siguiente..

Un nuevo día para empezar con toda la actitud, hoy comenzaría mi venganza con todas esas personas que me hicieron la vida imposible.

Había despertado dando un gran bostezo, gire un poco y pude ver que el reloj que está en mi mueble marcaban las 7 de la mañana; me levante y camine hacia el baño para darme una relajante ducha ya que debería dar muy buena impresión para mi querido jefe. Quite mis prendas y abrí a la primera llave que es la caliente, sentí el agua templada y comencé a bañarme.

Mientras me duchaba un recuerdo apareció en mi mente cuando todos me llamaban "fea" por mi salón y los demás salones, sentía las gotas del agua que recorrían cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Al término de la ducha camine con una toalla enredada en mi cuerpo hacia mi armario; encontré unos jeans rasgados, una blusa color melón de manga larga, unas zapatillas del mismo tono para que haga una combinación perfecta. Como de costumbre mi cabello suelto, un ligero maquillaje natural. Tome mi bolso y salí de mi habitación para caminar hacia la cocina pero me tome la sorpresa que mi mejor amiga estaba desayunando en la sala con su novio.

Helio: Hola Stella – dijo sonriéndome

Hola Helio – dije sorprendida pero sonriéndole – no sabía que vendrías

Helio: Bueno ya sabes que me gusta venir a ver a mi novia – dijo sonriéndole a mi mejor amiga

Flora: Eres un amor – dijo sonriéndole con ternura mientras tomaba sus cachetes

Lo que hace el amor – dije entre risas mirando a los enamorados

Flora: Así estarás cuando te enamores Stella – dijo divertida mirándome

¡No me quiero enamorar de nuevo! – dije gritándole mientras caminaba hacia la cocina

Flora

Helio: Quien diría que Stella trabajara con Brandon – dijo mirándome

Stella es muy hermosa y ninguna empresa dejaría pasar la oportunidad con ella – dije tranquila tomando mi taza de café que estaba en la pequeña mesa de la sala

Helio: No te quedas atrás Flora – dijo dándome un beso en mi mejilla – tu eres hermosa con Stella es por eso que me siento feliz de que hayas aceptado ser mi novia

Desde que éramos adolescentes siempre nos hemos gustado – dije sonriendo mientras recargaba mi cabeza en su hombro

Stella: ¿Hasta cuándo darán la noticia que son novios? – dijo caminando hacia nosotros con una taza de café

Helio: Cuando estemos listos lo haremos – dijo tranquilo tomando mi mano

Además somos prometidos – dije corrigiendo a mi mejor amiga

Stella: No los entiendo – dijo riendo mientras negaba su cabeza – bueno es hora de irme o si no se me hará tarde

Helio: Buena suerte Stella – dijo sonriendo

Suerte ya sabes lo que habíamos platicado – dije guiñándole el ojo

Stella: No se me olvida – dijo tranquila tomando sus llaves para salir del departamento

Stella

Salí del departamento dejando a la pareja de enamorados, llegue al estacionamiento para irme en mi auto una vez que me subí a mi auto di marcha. Cuando iba acercándome pude ver un gran edificio color negro con gris y unas enormes letras diciendo "Public Wilson", estacione mi auto en el estacionamiento de la empresa y baje. Camine hacia la entrada principal del edificio y como siempre susurros en mí, a mí me encanta.

Caminaba por los pasillos del edificio y personas me miraban y eso a mí me encanta demasiado, había llegado a la recepción y una chica encargada me había dado la indicación de ir a la oficina de mi "jefe" así que tome el ascensor y una vez que se detuvo y abrió las puertas. Camine hacia su oficina y reconocí varios rostros, son los amigos de Brandon esto se pondría más interesante de lo que creí.

¿Puedo entrar? – dije a través de la puerta que había dado un ligero toque en ella

Brandon: Adelante – dijo con su voz seria como siempre

Gracias – dije tranquila cerrando su puerta para caminar hacia una silla que está enfrente de su escritorio y tome asiento

Brandon: Puntual como siempre Stella – dijo serio dejando sus papeles – me han dicho que usted es muy puntual

Bueno me gusta llegar temprano a mi trabajo – dije sonriendo cruzando mi pierna

Brandon: Bueno aquí está tu contrato, trabajaras 2 meses en la empresa – dijo tranquilo pasándome mi contrato

Está bien para mi jefe – dije mirándolo coqueta

Brandon: También para comentarte que tienes prohibido salir con los empleados – dijo serio mirándome – solo vendrás a trabajar y eso es todo

Claro por mí no hay problema pero sería un problema para sus empleados ya que ellos me pedirán salir con ellos – dije sonriendo

Brandon: Yo me encargo de eso – dijo serio – mi secretaria la llevara al estudio fotográfico

Está bien entonces me retiro – dije poniéndome de pie caminando hacia la puerta cuando me detuvo

Brandon: ¿Por qué me besaste ayer? – dijo dándome la vuelta para estar frente a frente

Bueno eso era un pequeño obsequio – dije tranquila acariciando en círculos su camisa

Brandon: No me gustan los juegos – dijo sujetándome de la cintura – a mí me gusta ser quien juega primero

Bueno entonces eso era un problema porque a mí me gusta ser la primera en jugar – dije dándole un beso en sus labios

Me sujeto y me pego a su cuerpo mientras nos besábamos sus manos poco a poco bajaban a mi trasero, él lo estaba tocando mientras me besaba. Estuvimos así un rato porque nos faltaba el oxígeno; nos separamos y el me miraba con esos ojos cafés que derriten a cualquier chica y solamente me separe de él y abrí la puerta.

Nos vemos jefe – dije guiñándole el ojo mientras cerraba su oficina

X: ¿Usted es Stella? – dijo su secretaria mirándome tranquila

Si soy yo – dije tranquila asintiendo mi cabeza

X: Sígame la llevare al estudio – dijo dándose la vuelta para comenzar a caminar

Caminamos hacia supongo el estudio para comenzar la sesión cuando me percate que los amigos de Brandon a excepción de Helio ya que él tiene su empresa. Pero se me hacía raro de que estuvieran sus amigos aquí pero sería interesante esto.

X: ¿Eres Stella no es así? – dijo el chico de cabello entre morado, músculos muy marcados, seriedad desde que lo conozco y su nombre es Riven

Si soy yo – dije sonriendo mientras los miraba

X: Perdona la seriedad de nuestro amigo mi nombre es Sky – dijo aquel chico rubio de ojos azules

Un gusto Sky – dije sonriendo sabía muy bien todos sus nombres de cada uno de ellos

X: Soy Nabu linda – dijo el moreno con trenzas en su cabello

Hola Nabu – dije tranquila mirándolo

X: Soy Timmy – dijo tranquilo en chico peli naranja con gafas

X: Soy Nex – dijo sonriéndome el chico de cabello negro

Mucho gusto a todos – dije sonriéndoles - ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Nabu: Nos enteramos que una gran modelo vendría a trabajar en la empresa de nuestro amigo Brandon – dijo animado mirando a los chicos

Vaya – dije sonriendo – al parecer la noticia se expande demasiado

Riven: Bueno no queremos interrumpir tu trabajo Stella – dijo serio caminando hacia la oficina de mi jefe

Adiós – dije tranquila caminando con la secretaria de mi jefe

Al llegar al estudio pude ver que estaban preparando todo para la sesión, camine hacia mi cuarto para quitarme mi ropa para comenzar a trabajar; y note que había unos short color azul con una blusa color blanca, un saco negro y unas botas largas pegadas.

X: Bueno empecemos – dijo el fotógrafo preparando su cámara

Claro – dije segura sonriendo

Brandon

Pase – dije serio sin quitar la vista de mis hojas en mi escritorio

Chimera: ¡Mi amor! – dijo corriendo hacia a mí para besarme

Chimera – dije sorprendido mirándola

Chimera: Esa soy yo – dijo sonriendo separándose de mi

¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estarías en Londres por lo del contrato – dije sin comprender que hacia aquí

Chimera: Bueno se retrasó el contrato así que regrese para ver a mi novio – dijo guiñándome un ojo mientras sonreía

Lo siento nena tengo mucho trabajo – dije serio regresando a mi trabajo

Chimera: Vamos bebé – dijo haciendo un puchero – hace meses que no nos vemos

Lo sé – dije suspirando – pero en verdad tengo trabajo que hacer

Chimera: Vamos bebe podemos divertimos – dijo coqueta sentándose en mis piernas mientras besaba mis labios

Lo siento Chimera pero no – dije apartándola de mí – tengo trabajo que hacer

Chimera: Bien – dijo molesta caminando hacia la puerta – cuando quieras verme llámame

Dijo eso saliendo de mi oficina con un portazo diciendo que soy un idiota.

¡Diablos Stella! ¿Por qué cuando tú me besaste sentí diferente? – dije tocando mi cabeza recordando cuando la acorrale antes que saliera de mi oficina

Stella

X: Bien es todo por hoy – dijo el fotógrafo terminando de tomarme la última foto

Genial – dije sonriendo

Timmy: Vaya Stella lo haces increíble – dijo caminando hacia a mí con los demás

Gracias Timmy – dije un poco sonrojada

Nabu: ¿Quieres ir a almorzar con nosotros? – dijo sonriendo

Lo siento pero me gusta almorzar sola – dije tranquila guiñándole

Riven: Bueno puede ser la próxima – dijo tranquilo

Si para la próxima podemos ir todos – dije caminando hacia la habitación para cambiarme de nuevo

Camine y cuando llegue me quite la ropa; al estar lista salía del estudio y note que los chicos me miraron les di una sonrisa y salí directo para comer algo. Ellos no fueron malas personas conmigo solo no sabían de mi existencia pero en cambio Brandon sí. Al estar a fuera del edificio camine unos metros donde se encuentra un restaurante con poca gente a esta hora.

Camine donde se encontraba un chico pidiendo ordenes cuando choque por accidente con alguien que se le cayó su café encima.

¡Lo siento tanto! – dije avergonzada

X: No te preocupes los accidentes pasan – dijo un chico alto, cabello negro y muy guapo

Pero aun así lo siento no me fije – dije tímida mirándolo

X: No importa pero dime ¿Cómo te llamas? – dijo aquel chico con una gran sonrisa muy linda

Me llamo Stella – dije un poco tranquila mirándolo

X: Un gusto Stella mi nombre es Andy Park – dijo sonriéndome

El gusto es mío Andy – dije sonriendo

Andy: Bueno ¿quieres tomar un café? – dijo divertido mirándome

Claro – dije soltando una risa

Pedimos nuestras órdenes al chico y una vez que nos nombró nos sentamos a una mesa que estaban al aire libre y empezamos a conocernos.

Andy: ¿Eres de aquí Stella? – dijo curioso mirándome

No – dije negando un poco – vengo de Italia pero mis padres los transfirieron aquí a Estados Unidos y mírame aquí

Andy: Vaya una chica Europea eso es interesante siempre he querido conocer Italia – dijo emocionado

Deberías conocer entonces – dije tranquila - ¿en que trabajas Andy?

Andy: Soy dueño de unas de las primeras empresas de Estados Unidos de ropa y también soy cantante de mi grupo ¿y tú Stella?

Soy modelo – dije despreocupada jugando con mi café

Andy: Es cierto eres una de las modelos más hermosas en todo el mundo y principalmente aquí en Estados Unidos – dijo coqueto

Gracias – dije un poco sonrojada – tú también eres guapo Andy

Pasamos toda la tarde conversando a decir verdad es diferente a Brandon el parece una persona muy dulce y amable cualquier chica quedaría loca por el. Caminamos un rato por el parque pero no nos dimos cuenta que ya estaba anocheciendo.

Bueno es hora de irme – dije mirando mi teléfono que marcaban las nueve de la noche

Andy: Te llevo a tu casa – dijo sonriendo

No te molestes Andy puedo caminar hasta mi coche – dije despidiéndome de el con un beso en su mejilla cuando me detuvo

Andy: No dejare que una chica tan linda como tú vaya caminando por las calles sola – dijo en un tono serio

Está bien – dije dando un pequeño suspiro

Caminamos de regreso hasta mi coche, una vez que estaba conduciendo Andy venía detrás de mí con su coche. Una vez que llegamos a mi departamento.

Andy: Lindo departamento – dijo sonriendo

Y no has visto dentro – dije divertida

Andy: ¿Harás algo mañana en la tarde? – dijo un poco tímido mirándome

Bueno trabajare mañana – dije sonriendo con un tono coqueto

Andy: ¿Quisieras salir conmigo? – dijo mirándome fijamente

Claro – dije sonriendo – pero sería que pasaras por mí ya que le prestare mi coche a mi mejor amiga

Andy: No hay problema paso por ti dame tu numero – dijo tranquilo sacando su teléfono para notar

Termine de darle mi número de teléfono y el me sonreía muy tiernamente.

Andy: Genial entonces mañana te llamo – dijo sonriendo

Claro espero tu llamada – dije tranquila – nos vemos Andy

Andy: Adiós Stella – dijo acercándose a mí para darme un beso en mi mejilla – descansa

Igual – dije tranquila

Entre al departamento y al cerrar la puerta Flora estaba escuchando mi conversación con Andy.

Flora: Vaya – dijo mirándome coqueta

Callate Flora – dije negando mi cabeza – no es lo que piensas

Flora: ¿Cómo te fue en la empresa? – dijo tranquila mirándome

Muy bien diría yo – dije sentándome en el sofá junto a ella

Flora: ¿No se ha dado cuenta que eras la antes? – dijo emocionada mirándome

Todavía no se ha dado cuenta también me tope la sorpresa que también estaban sus amigos de visita – dije riendo

Flora: Que interesante los 6 amigos de la infancia – dijo tranquila mirando el televisor

Lo se será divertido – dije sonriendo

Flora: Cambiando de tema ¿quien era el chico que te despediste? – dijo mirándome fijamente

Se llama Andy lo conocí en un restaurante – dije tranquila

Flora: ¡¿Andy Park?! – dijo sorprendida alzando su voz

Si ¿y? – dije sin comprender

Flora: ¡Por dios es Andy Park es el ex mejor amigo de Brandon y su competencia! – dijo gritando de la emoción

¿Enserio? – dije confundida alzando una ceja

Flora: Claro que si ellos eran mejores amigos en la secundaria – dijo sorprendida – también son rivales a pesar de que son de los más grandes empresarios del país también lo son en todo el mundo – me decía mientras me sacudía los hombros

Ya lo recuerdo – dije un poco seria recordando

Flora: Es guapo pero no tanto como mi Helio – dijo segura

Si claro – dije divertida rodando mis ojos

Flora: Hasta mañana – dijo fingiendo estar molesta mientras se ponía de pie

¡Te amo! – dije gritándole mientras caminaba hacia su habitación

Flora: Y yo a ti – dijo cerrando su habitación

Vaya será más divertido de lo que creí – dije mordiendo mi labio


	3. Chapter 3

03

Brandon

Había despertado por mi despertador que había sonado como siempre, mi rutina de siempre trabajar. Salí de mi cama para dirigirme al baño para darme una ducha, me quite mi bóxer y mi playera y me sumergí en mis pensamientos mientras sentía el agua caliente caer sobre mi cuerpo; en esos pensamientos estaba Stella que no puedo sacarme de la cabeza su rostro fino, sus labios besables y húmedos, ella simplemente hace algo en mí que ninguna mujer había hecho en mi ni Chimera que es mi novia desde hace varios años.

Paso media hora y salí con una toalla amarrada en mi cintura, mi cabello mojado que caían pequeñas gotas de agua en el suelo, me dirigí a mi habitación donde tengo toda mi ropa, zapatos, accesorios; sin más tome un traje color gris que había comprado cuando viaje a Noruega, unos zapatos negros, mis anillos que nunca faltan en mí. Salí de mi habitación en dirección a la cocina y como siempre he tenido quien me haga de comer ahí estaban las empleadas poniendo mi plato para que nada más me sentara a desayunar.

Empleada: ¿Gusta algo más joven Brandon? – dijo terminando de lavar los platos

No gracias – dije terminando mi café – debo irme adiós

Salí de mi departamento en dirección a mi auto Mercedes Benz, conducía tranquilo hasta llegar a mi empresa.

Recepcionista: Señor Brandon – dijo llamando mi atención

¿Qué sucede? – dije serio mirándola

Recepcionista: Están sus amigos en su oficina – dijo tranquila mirando su lista de quienes entran a la empresa

Está bien mi secretaria los llevo – dije caminando en dirección al elevador

Tome el elevador, marque el numero donde se encuentra mi oficina, una vez que se detuvo el elevador y se abrieron las puerta comencé a caminar en dirección a ella. Como es de esperarse mis empleados comenzaron a decirme los "buenos días señor". Llegue a mi puerta y abrí la perilla de mi oficina y vi a mis amigos dentro de ella.

Sky: Que bueno que llegas Brandon – dijo tranquilo mirándome

Bueno se me hace raro de que estén aquí todos – dije confundido y a la vez serio mirando a mis amigos

Helio: Bueno no tenemos mucho que hacer en nuestras empresas – dijo despreocupado mi mejor amigo

Riven: Lo dice el que está comprometido – dijo soltando una pequeña risa

Bueno ¿Qué quieren? – dije mirándolos serio

Timmy: Hoy en la noche se hará la fiesta promocional de la cara de tu portada – dijo tranquilo

Es cierto – dije confiado – tanto trabajo hizo que se me olvidara

Nex: ¿Se te había olvidado viejo? – dijo confundido mirándome

Nabu: Es más que obvio – dijo divertido – mira su rostro

Si se me había olvidado que es hoy – dije algo molesto por el comentario de Nabu

Riven: Bueno pero le has avisado a ¿Stella? – dijo serio

No, creo que su manager se lo haya dicho – dije no tan convencido

Helio: Tranquilo Brandon Flora ya le comento lo de hoy – dijo sonriendo poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro

Nabu: ¿Enserio Helio? – dijo confundido

Nex: ¿Desde cuándo tu novia y Stella se conocen? – dijo sorprendido

Helio: Trabajan en la misma empresa y son amigas – dijo despreocupado

Sky: Vaya – dijo sonriendo – debo decir que Stella es muy linda

Nabu: Es cierto es hermosa – dijo sonriendo coquetamente

¿No tienen trabajo? – dije molesto caminando hacia mi escritorio

Nex: ¿Estas celoso Brandon? – dijo divertido mirándome

No lo estoy – dije negando mi cabeza molesto – si me disculpan yo si tengo trabajo que hacer en mi empresa

Sky: Bueno nos vemos en la noche amigo – dijo soltando una risa mientras todos salían de mi oficina

Genial – dije suspirando molesto

Helio: ¿Te gusta Stella? – dijo tranquilo sentándose enfrente mi

No – dije serio – pero no sé porque me molesto que hayan dicho eso esos dos

Helio: Es hermosa, además todos quieren salir con ella –dijo divertido

Yo no le veo el chiste idiota – dije rodando mis ojos

Helio: Te conozco desde hace años Brandon yo sé cuándo te pones celoso – dijo tranquilo – además cuando decían ese tipo de comentarios en Chimera no le tomabas importancia

Lo sé pero no sé por qué ella me llama la atención – dije pensativo – me recuerda a alguien

Helio: ¿Cómo a quien? – dijo levantando una ceja

Sabes que mejor olvídalo – dije negando mi cabeza – será mejor apurarme para la fiesta de esta noche

Helio: Es cierto – dijo tranquilo – van a ir muchas empresas también ira Flora así que es mi acompañante

Supongo que ira Chimera – dije suspirando

Helio: Vamos amigo – dijo animándome – bueno me voy que en un rato pasare por mi prometida

Adiós – dije soltando un suspiro mientras volví a mi trabajo

Después de que se fue Helio comencé a trabajar que tenía que firmar papeles internacionales, mi empresa comienza a hacer reconocida por el mundo así que debía mantenerla en muy buena posición antes de que otra empresa me supere.

Stella

Iba en camino a la empresa ya que en estos dos meses tengo que estar modelando y haciendo varias entrevistas; tenía planeado en como Brandon caería ante mí pero un problema que es Chimera Benz estaba en el camino pero pronto no durara en ese camino. Había llegado a la entrada de la empresa hasta que vi a Helio junto con los demás que se percataron de que había llegado.

Helio: Que bueno que te veo Stella – dijo sonriéndome

Bueno ya sabes que soy puntual Helio – dije sonriendo

Riven: ¿Vendrás a la fiesta de esta noche Stella? – dijo curioso

Si iré ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – dije confundida levantando una ceja

Nex: No por nada – dijo soltando una risa nerviosa

¿Seguros? – dije no tan convencida mirándolos

Timmy: Bueno es hora de irnos tenemos cosas que hacer en nuestros trabajos nos vemos Stella – dijo dándose la media vuelta con los demás

Bye – dije dándome la vuelta para caminar

Soy yo ¿o ellos están raros el día de hoy? No sabía que estaba pasando también, Flora estaba rara en la mañana debe ser mi imaginación; había caminado tranquila por los pasillos dejándome por los halagos de los empleados, estaba un poco distraída cuando choque con alguien y caí encima de él.

Lo siento – dije avergonzada

Brandon: Bueno siempre me ha molestado de que esté encima mío pero hoy daré la excepción – dijo con voz coqueta

Normalmente siempre estoy a la cabeza y no caigo encima de ellos – dije sonriendo divertida mientras sentía una pequeña erección de el

Brandon: Me gustan los juegos – dijo acercándose a mi oído

Es una lástima – dije haciendo un puchero – porque a mí me gusta ser quien juegue primero


	4. Chapter 4

Dicho eso Brandon me levanto y me llevo a su oficina cerrando con seguro su puerta, me cargo hacia su escritorio estaba algo excitado ya que mi su parte íntima y la mía estaban rosando; él estaba caliente, me beso con mucha pasión siempre habría querido besar esos hermoso labios desde que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él y ahora lo tengo. Seguía besando mis labios hasta que poco a poco fue bajando a mi cuello, hice hacia atrás para que depositara sus besos en mi cuello.

Mis hormonas estaban estallando por el ¡si sabe cómo hacerme loca! Poco a poco una mano de el acariciaba mi vestido corto que traía puesto y con la otra mano metía en mis bragas acariciando dentro de ella mi parte intima hasta que metió dos dedos en ella.

¡Ahh! - dije soltando un pequeño gemido

Brandon: Me gusto eso – dijo coqueto susurrando en mi oído

Entonces déjame ser yo quien haga eso – dije coqueta mientras agarraba su corbata para atraerlo hacia a mi

Lo empecé a besar incluso mordía un poco sus labios, sin más preámbulo empecé a bajar mis besos hasta llegar a su cuello, mientras lo besaba una mano acariciaba su pierna; podía escuchar su respiración agitada y eso me agrada. Con otra mano empecé a subir hasta llegar a mi erección y sentí como estaba erecto y duro.

Brandon: ¡Dios! – dijo con la respiración agitada

Veo que te gusta – dije sonriendo coqueta

Brandon: Me gusta como lo haces – dijo agitado cerrando sus ojos

Bueno pero es todo por hoy – dije mordiendo su oreja – adiós jefe

Le di un pequeño beso en sus labios y salí de su oficina mientras volteaba por ambos lados, no había nadie así que me acomode mi vestido y mi cabello. Me dirigí a una nueva sección que habría hoy.

Fotógrafo: Muy bien el día de hoy será algo sencillo – dijo tranquilo mirándome

Bien – dije sonriendo recargada en el sillón

Fotógrafo: Bueno ya que hoy será la fiesta con varias empresas deberías escoger que ropa te pondrás en la sección – dijo señalando el guardarropa

Bueno ya que dijiste que algo sencillo me gustaría utilizar ese – dije tranquila señalando un vestido largo con escote en forma de v

Fotógrafo: Muy buena elección entonces terminemos para que te tome el día – dijo sonriéndome

Está bien – dije tranquila poniéndome de pie cuando me llego un mensaje de texto

Andy: Hola Stella soy Andy espero no interrumpir tu hora de trabajo nada más te vengo a decir que estoy en camino a la empresa donde trabajas

Claro Andy nada más tengo una sección y ya estoy lista, te espero

Andy: Claro, ya voy en camino

Dicho eso deje mi teléfono en el pequeño sillón y fui a cambiarme para la sección. Una vez que ya estaba lista la sección comenzó posaba en diferentes posiciones y eso es mi trabajo que a muchos fotógrafos les gusta. Después de un pequeño rato termino la sección y el fotógrafo se retiró dejándome sola.

Pero unos toques en la puerta se hicieron presentes.

¿Quién es? – dije cambiándome

Andy: Soy Andy – dijo tranquilo

Dame unos minutos y ya voy Andy – dije tranquila

Andy: Claro – dijo tranquilo

Realmente llego rápido Andy, termine de cambiarme y camine hacia la puerta para abrirla cuando la abrí lo vi sentado en un sillón donde me había esperado mientras yo estaba cambiándome.

Andy: Luces hermosa Stella – dijo sonriéndome mientras depositaba un beso en mi mejilla

Bueno esperaba que llegaras un poco tarde – dije divertida

Andy: Nunca llegaría tarde en una cita y más si eres tu- dijo coqueto

¿Yo? – dije sonriendo

Andy: Eres hermosa Stella – dijo un poco avergonzado

Eres un lindo y bueno vamos – dije sonriendo

Caminábamos por los pasillos Andy y Yo cuando una voz hizo que se detuviera Andy.

Brandon: Andy – dijo serio

Andy: Brandon – dijo serio ajustando su reloj

Brandon: Es raro de que estés en mi empresa pensé que la reunión seria dentro de poco – dijo serio mirándolo

Andy: Vine por Stella – dijo tomando mi mano mientras lo miraba

Brandon: Ya veo – dijo un poco molesto

Bueno es hora de irnos Andy se nos hace tarde nos vemos jefe – dije despidiéndome de Brandon

Habíamos llegado hasta la puerta principal mientras Andy me abría la puerta como todo un caballero. Caminamos unos pasos hasta llegar a su coche deportivo y debo decir que es lindo su coche.

¿Por qué esa cara? – dije mientras volteaba a verlo mientras el conducía

Andy: No pensé que trabajarías con Brandon – dijo serio sin quitar la vista

¿Tiene algo de malo? – dije curiosa mirándolo

Andy: Se puede decir que somos "rivales" – dijo un poco molesto

¿Rivales? – dije confundida

Andy: Brandon y Yo tenemos unas de las mejores empresas pero tenemos nuestra competencia de quien es el mejor – dijo un poco tranquilo

Ya veo – dije asintiendo – así que tienen sus competencias

Andy: Así es por eso de que él y yo no nos llevamos tan bien nada más cuando nos vemos es por negocios por nuestros padres y ya – dijo estacionando su coche en un restaurante

Bueno lo que importa en este momento es salir los dos – dije sonriéndole

Andy: Tienes razón vamos a comer – dijo sonriendo mientras abría la puerta para caminar hacia la mía

Habíamos ido a un restaurante elegante ya que en la noche seria la fiesta, estábamos en nuestra mesa pidiendo comida italiana cuando el saco un tema en particular.

Andy: ¿Harás algo en la noche? – dijo curioso mientras tomaba un trago de su vino

Bueno habrá una fiesta – dije despreocupada

Andy: ¿Tienes acompañante? – dijo mirándome fijamente

No – dije negando - ¿Por qué?

Andy: ¿Te gustaría que yo sea tu acompañante? – dijo sonriendo

Claro por qué no – dije sonriendo

Andy: De acuerdo paso por ti temprano – dijo sonriendo como un niño pequeño

Está bien – dije asintiendo divertida – serás mi acompañante


	5. Chapter 5

Andy me había dejado a mi departamento para poder alistarme para la fiesta de esta noche estaba, cuando llegue me percate que Flora también llego temprano para alistarse quería verme atractiva para todos en especial a Brandon.

Flora: - Que bueno que llegas Stella - dijo sonriéndome

Bueno Andy me dejo para que también se aliste y pase por mí - dije caminando hacia la cocina

Flora: - ¿Ira Andy a la fiesta? - dijo mirándome pícaramente

Si me dijo que si podría ser mi acompañante - dije dejando un vaso de agua en la mesa

Flora: - Brandon se moriría de celos - dijo soltando una pequeña risa

Lo sé es por eso que es buena idea que Andy sea mi acompañante esta noche - dije guiñandole el ojo

Flora: - Eres increíble Stella eres una sínica - dijo riendo

Lo sé, pero soy tu sínica favorita - dije riendo sacando la lengua

Flora: - Bueno es hora de prepararnos Helio llegara temprano y tengo que estar hermosa para el - dijo caminando hacia su habitación

Es cierto debo arreglarme - dije che cando mi teléfono que marcaban las 7:30 de la noche

Había pasado toda la tarde con Andy que no me había dado cuenta que ya faltaba poco para la fiesta sin más fui a mi habitación a darme una ducha, quite toda mi ropa y me sumergí en mi tina que también tiene regadera estaba pensando en cómo darle celos a Brandon y que me desee más de lo normal una vez que termine de ducharme busque en mi ropero que vestido me pondría como es fiesta de noche quedaría un vestido negro o un vestido gris que tenía varios brillos no sabía porque los dos son muy hermosos y me era difícil escoger dure minutos pensando en cual me pondría esta noche.

Creo que el negro resalta más - dije convencida - además el gris es como para irse a los antros

Termine escogiendo el negro ya que resalta más, es largo con brillos muy lindo como a mí me gusta que tengan un lindo escote eso me hace sentir más sexy pero tenía un pequeño y lo hacía muy lindo termine de cambiarme y maquillarme ya estaba lista.

Flora:- Ya vino Helio nos vemos en la fiesta - dijo despidiéndose de mi

Nos vemos ahí - dije tranquila como salía de mi habitación

Se había ido dejándome sola en el departamento podía ver que eran 8:25 faltaban 5 minutos para que viniera Andy por mi estaba algo nerviosa no sabía porque realmente Andy es muy lindo y me trata bien creo que me estoy confundiendo, pero tenía claro que quería que Brandon pagara por todo junto con aquellos que se burlaban de mí.

Estaba tan metida en eso que reaccione escuchando la puerta tocando camine hasta la puerta una vez que abrí estaba Andy trajeado muy guapo debo decir.  
Andy: - Te ves hermosa Stella - dijo sonriéndome entregándome un ramo de rosas - son para ti espero que te gusten

Son muy lindas gracias Andy no debiste molestarte - dije un poco roja dándole un beso en la mejilla por muestra de agradecimiento

Andy: - Es hora de irnos vamos - dijo tomando mi mano

Vamos - dije saliendo del departamento

Habíamos llegado a su auto deportivo como buen caballero me abrió la puerta primero una vez que me subí el cerro y camino para subirse el igual emprendimos camino al salón de fiestas donde sería la fiesta de hoy en uno de los salones más elegantes y más caros en todo el país habíamos llegado a la entrada del salón y unos hombres nos abrieron la puerta para que saliéramos.

Es muy lindo - dije saliendo del coche de Andy

Andy: - Lo sé es uno de los más elegantes - dijo caminando a mi lado

X: - ¿Nombre? - dijo el recepcionista

Andy: - Andy Park y Stella Marbella - dijo sonriendo

X: - Señor Andy pase sus demás amigos lo están esperando usted y en especial a la joven Stella - dijo sonriendo caminando para que lo siguiéramos

Al parecer alguien me mintió - dije solando una pequeña risa mientras caminábamos

Andy: - Bueno fue una pequeña mentira - dijo un poco tímido

¿Enserio? - dije divertida

Andy: - Bueno también conocerás a mi demás grupo - dijo sonriéndome con una sonrisa angelical

¿Grupo? - dije confundida mirándolo

Andy: - Pertenezco a un grupo somos 5 contando conmigo - dijo tranquilo

Ya entiendo - dije sonriendo - ¿cómo se llama tu grupo Andy?

Andy: -The 1975 - dijo sonriendo - yo soy el vocalista

Los debo buscar - dije tranquila

X: - Llegamos señor Andy y señorita Stella - dijo enfrente de una puerta negra

Gracias - dije haciendo una pequeña reverencia por muestra de agradecimiento

Andy:- Bueno será mejor entrar a la fiesta - dijo abriendo las puertas negras con una sonrisa

Había abierto la puerta y quede sorprendida todos gritaron "felicidades" mientras aplaudían estaba realmente sorprendida esta fiesta es ¿por mí? Acaso ahí estaba Flora con Helio y los demás que gritaban mi nombre y me sonreían, ahí estaba Chimera que nada más me miraba feo, pero me da igual y ahí estaba Brandon enfrente de mi aplaudiéndome serio estaba realmente sexy.

¿Que? - dije sin comprender

Andy:- ¿Te gusto? - dijo volteando a verme

No entiendo - dije sin entender mirándolo

Flora:- Esta fiesta es por ti - dijo acercándose a mi

¿Para mí? - dije un poco sonrojada

Helio:- Por supuesto - dijo saludándome

Pero si hoy no es mi cumpleaños -dije confundida

Nabu:- No tonta - dijo riéndose - es por ser la portada de la revista

¿Enserio? - dije asombrada a mas no poder

Riven:- Claro que si - dijo sonriendo de lado

No se que decir - dije sorprendida

Andy:- Bueno si me permiten me llevare a Stella - dijo tomando mi mano para caminar

¿A dónde vamos? - dije caminando confundida

Andy:- Te quiero presentar a mis amigos - dijo sonriendo

Habíamos llegado a una mesa que estaba cerca de la pista de baile en la mesa había una nota que tenía "The 1975" como mesa reservada como todas las mesas tenían un papel con nombre.

Andy:- Chicos les quiero presentar a Stella - dijo deteniéndose atrás de mi

Mark:- Mi nombre es Mark es un placer conocerte Stella - dijo sonriéndome

Un gusto Mark- dije sonriendo

Rio: - Encantado de conocerte mi nombre es Rio - dijo tranquilo

Andy:- Bueno ya los conoces - dijo sonriéndome

Son muy agradables - dije sonriendo - bueno es hora de que me vaya a mi mesa Andy

Andy:- Me hubiera gustado que estuvieras en mi mesa - dijo un poco disgustado

Lo sé, pero ya sabes nos vemos en un rato - dije dándole un beso en la mejilla

Caminaba en dirección a mi mesa ya que estaba Brandon, Chimera, Helio, Flora y los demás chicos, Jack estaba en otra mesa con otros empresarios me encontraba sentada a lado de Brandon, mientras que Chimera estaba del otro lado, Lisa junto con los demás chicos estaban enfrente de mí, pero como más hacia ruido la fiesta Brandon tocaba mi pierna y hacia círculos sentía corrientes eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo este chico si sabe cómo hacerme sentir caliente.

Brandon: - Veo que no está tu "chico" - dijo susurrándome al oído por la fuerte música que había

¿Celos? -dije susurrándole mientras sonreía

Brandon:- Claro que no, no sabía que salían - dijo con la vista al dj que estaba tocando

No somos novios -dije tranquila mirándolo

Brandon:- ¿Entonces? - dijo mirándome fijamente

Solamente somos amigos nada más apenas nos conocemos - dije sonriendo

Chimera:- Ven bebe vamos a bailar - dijo tomando sus manos para bailar a la pista de baile

Brandon:- Claro vamos -dijo sonriendo caminando a la pista de baile

¿Soy yo? ¿O me quiere dar celos? Estaba muy segura que quiere darme celos llegaron a la pista de baile y empezaron varios invitados a bailar incluso Flora estaba bailando con Helio y bueno los chicos estaban tomando y riendo por los chistes de Nabu aunque son un poco malos pero daban risa más la risa de Timmy y la cara de Sky intentando no reírse, Riven al parecer quiere irse porque quiere dormirse y Nex estaba cantando una canción que estaba sonando.

Andy:- ¿Quisiera bailar conmigo hermosa chica? -dijo atrás de mi ofreciendo su mano para que bailemos

Claro - dije aceptando su mano para bailar

Estábamos ya en la pista de baile y teníamos las miradas de todos incluso Brandon no quitaba la mirada en nosotros y Chimera está más que molesta y eso me agrada.

Andy:- Al parecer tenemos la atención de todos - dijo bailando enfrente mío riendo

Lo sé - dije riendo igual moviéndome

Andy:- Pero al parecer Brandon no nos quita la vista en nosotros - dijo serio mirándolo de reojo - creo que esta celoso

¿Quieres darle celos? - dije sonriendo coqueta

Andy:- ¿Y cómo? - dijo confundido mirándome

Tu solo déjate llevar - dije sujetándolo del cuello mientras movía mis caderas de un lado a otro

Andy:- Ya entiendo todo - dijo sonriendo divertido

Lo ves - dije riendo - bailas muy bien Andy

Andy:- Y tu bailes increíble Stella - dijo haciendo que me sujetara de mis caderas haciendo que mi cuerpo se hiciera hacia atrás como el típico baile que hacen el hombre y la mujer

Señor Wilson:- Muy bien - dijo con una copa de champage en su mano mientras tomaba el micrófono

Andy:- Es hora de sentarnos - dijo tomando mi mano para caminar a mi mesa

Tienes razón - dije asintiendo mientras caminamos a mi asiento donde ya estaban todos incluso Brandon que me miraba detalladamente

**Brandon**

Había llegado Stella con el estúpido de Andy estaba molesto de como bailaba Stella con Andy se movía muy sexy enfrente de él, al parecer al idiota le gusta Stella, pero no debo enojarme si no somos nada ella y yo, yo tengo novia pero aun así no puedo evitar ponerme molesto cuando están ellos dos.

Ya había llegado Stella mientras Andy se iba a su mesa desde que llegaron no podía dejar en pensar en Stella ese vestido le queda demasiado bien hermosa y sexy a la vez.

Chimera:- ¿Te sucede algo amor? - dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos

No - dije reaccionando - no me sucede nada

Chimera:- Esa chica se ve que es una zorra - dijo un poco molesta mirando a _ que estaba riendo con los chicos

¿Porque lo dices? - dije confundido

Chimera:- Pues mira su vestido se ve que se acuesta con cualquiera - dijo haciendo un gesto disgustado

Se ve bien - dije sonriendo

Chimera:- ¿Qué quieres decir Brandon? - dijo molesta

Que se bien nada mas - dije tomando un sorbo de vino rojo

Chimera:- Soy tu novia Brandon no puedes decir eso de otras chicas - dijo mirándome molesta

¿No puedo nada más decir un simple comentario? - dije empezando a molestarme

Chimera:- No - dijo entre dientes molesta

No puedes controlarme con o sin siendo mi novia no tienes control en mi - dije molesto mirándola

Señor Wilson:- Quisiera que pasara mi hijo Brandon para que diera un discurso - dijo interrumpiendo mi pelea con Chimera

¡Gracias a dios! Dije aliviado en verdad no quería pelear con Chimera en estos momentos porque sabía que ella se pone loca; me puse de pie y caminaba donde estaba mi padre mientras caminaba muchos aplausos ante mí, una vez que abracé a mi padre tome el micrófono y estaba en vista de todos, nada más miraba a Andy y sus amigos mirándome fijamente pero más Andy me miraba nada más solté una sonrisa para provocarlo.

Gracias por venir todos me siento muy orgulloso de que esta empresa valla creciendo cada día y que se vea cada éxito que se hace me siento orgulloso por mis empleados que cada día hacen su trabajo bien y que cada día yo haga mejor mi trabajo como dueño de mi empresa, me siento feliz de que sea una de las mejores empresas que lideran en todo Estados Unidos y que en todo el mundo vean como crece mi empresa, esta noche quiero agradecerle a una modelo que a partir de hoy estará trabajando en mi empresa quiero que aplaudan a nuestra modelo a la señorita Stella que hoy es una portada de la empresa - dije haciendo que las cortinas se cayeran mostrando un cuadro con la foto de Stella

Señor Wilson:- Por favor ven Stella- - dijo sonriendo con el otro micrófono nombrándola

Se puso de pie y camino en dirección hacia a mí se ve jodida mente sexy con ese vestido ¡dios esta chica que hace en mí!

Stella:- Muchas gracias a todos estoy muy agradecida con todos ustedes, me siento muy contenta de trabajar en esta empresa verán mi gran trabajo como siempre lo he dado gracias al joven Park por haberme escogido no se arrepentirá - dijo sonriéndome mientras daba su discurso

Fotógrafo:- ¡Foto! Stella y Brandon! - dijo uno de los fotógrafos para que nos tomen fotos

Lindo discurso - dije muy cerca de ella mientras nos tomaban fotos

Stella:- Gracias también el tuyo fue inspirador - dijo sonriendo

Disfruta la fiesta - dije susurrándole

Stella:- Claro la disfrutare - dijo sonriendo de lado


End file.
